Separate Worlds
by StarGazr1
Summary: Previously titled "Anything but Ordinary" An attack on Hogwarts finds the new Charms Mistress struggling to escape a mythical realm. H/Hr and a "triangle"
1. Many Questions

Here it is. my first Harry Potter piece. Now, this is subject to revisions and everything. but I want to post the first part to see if I get any replies. I have had this idea in my head for months, and I thought it was time to get it down on paper. In time, this will be complete! (I hope!) Please bear with me, I do have classes and work. Expect more updates when I have breaks and over the summer. this is a work in progress. Reviews will help a lot! I hope you enjoy it! I took the title from Avril Lavigne's album "Let Go." I have been listening to it a lot lately, and I think the title applies. (yea, the lyrics do too in a way. you'll see later!)  
  
2-9-03: Updated to add some changes to the physical description of Samantha and probably a few minor things along the way!  
  
  
  
Anything but Ordinary  
  
Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter tucked the last of his belongings into his trunk and snapped it shut. He wandered over to his desk and picked up the letter he had received from Hogwarts only days ago. It included a list of the books he would need for his final year at Hogwarts, an announcement of his being made Head Boy, and a small note from Professor Dumbledore congratulating him on being made Head Boy. Dumbledore also mentioned that Hermione was made Head Girl and that there was going to be both a new Charms teacher and a familiar face teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts that would surprise both of them. Plus, to his delight and Ron Weasley's, Oliver Wood was coming back to Hogwarts as a full-time flying and Quidditch instructor for the school. Seeing as how most of the team would be graduating at the end of the year, Professor Minerva McGonagall wanted the new Gryffindor house team to be well prepared.  
  
Harry bounded down the steps of his Godfather's home and went into the kitchen. Sirius Black, who had once been a convicted killer at Azkaban prison, had been cleared of all false charges last spring. He had invited Harry to live with him the moment it had happened. "Good morning, Harry. Ready to go to King's Cross?" Sirius asked sitting at the table drinking a cup tea and reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yeah, my trunk is upstairs I just need to..." Harry looked at Sirius who was smiling to himself. "My trunk isn't upstairs, is it?"  
  
"Nope, I just sent it to the Hogwarts Express." Both laughed and headed for the door. Harry climbed into Sirius's muggle car and they headed off. "Excited to start your last year?"  
  
"Yes, I can't believe I'm going to graduate this year. Hey, do you know anything about a new Charms professor or who's going to be teaching Dark Arts this term?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why, yes I do Harry," Sirius chuckled. Harry opened his mouth to speak again. "However I am under strict instructions to not tell you anything."  
  
Harry slouched in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned and gazed out the window and watched the scenery pass by. Sooner then he expected, and probably due to a spell from his godfather, the car pulled to a stop outside of King's Cross station. Harry unfolded his lanky, yet well sculpted, five foot, eleven inch frame and stepped out of the car. His unruly black hair blew in the light breeze revealing the purplish red scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. He went around to the back of the car and began pulling his trunk from the surprisingly large trunk. He smiled, knowing that Sirius had put a spell on the muggle trunk.  
  
Sirius carried Harry's owl, Hedwig's cage. "Look, there's Hermione," he told Harry and pointing toward another car that has just pulled up.  
  
Harry turned around to see Hermione Granger climb out of her parents' car carrying the case that held her, what Ron called 'possessed,' cat, Crookshanks. Harry's heart seemed to swell in his chest as he watched her. Hermione was one of Harry's oldest and best friends at Hogwarts. It was only in the last year that he began to realize just how much she really meant to him. For what seemed like so long to him, Harry watched Hermione and her mother laugh at her father as he struggled with Hermione's trunk. A sweet laugh came from Hermione as she kissed her father's cheek. Hermione suddenly turned and her chocolate brown eyes met Harry's emerald green eyes. She grinned and broke into a run towards Harry.  
  
Harry managed to set down his trunk and brace himself before Hermione flung her arms around his neck. Harry sighed into her long and now more tamed brown locks. He wondered if Hermione could feel how fast his heart was beating. After a few moments, Harry pulled her back and smiled. "God, I missed you," he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed. "I missed you too, Harry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't come out to see Sirius's new house. It's been a very short summer, it seemed," she smiled again. "Hello, Sirius."  
  
Sirius gave her a small smile and nodded once, "Hello, Hermione. You both better head for the train." A large clock above them read five minutes before eleven.  
  
"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Hermione said, hugging her parents.  
  
"Don't worry," Sirius said to them, "I'll get her things to the train." They both nodded hesitantly as they waved their daughter off. "Have a good year, Harry. I'll stop by when I can."  
  
Harry smiled and shook his godfather's hand. "Well come on, let's go! Ron's probably already on the train," Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him away. Harry managed to turn around to see Sirius helping Hermione's parents with her things. He saw both trunks disappear, along with their other belongings just as they began to pass through the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
Hermione kept her grip on Harry's hand as she raced for the train. "Hermione! It's not going to leave without us," he said, gripping her hand and slowing her down.  
  
Hermione stopped and turned to Harry, but as she did, Harry kept moving and they crashed into each other. Harry grabbed her around the waist to hold her up and Hermione's face smashed into his chest. "When did you get so tall?" She demanded as she looked up at him. He grinned and Hermione lost her breath. 'When did you get so handsome?' She said to herself.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to stop. Keep walking, or we really will miss the train!" Harry laughed and dragged her along. Hermione was still lost in her last thoughts as Harry now dragged her to the train. As they boarded the Hogwarts Express, they waved to Mrs. Weasley who was smiling and waving to Ginny and Ron, her two remaining children attending Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Hermione rounded a corner on the train, and came to the passenger car. The walked down the hall looking for the car that Ron and Ginny Weasley would be in. They were stopped before they could get there. "So, you managed to catch the train after all," a cool voice said. Fellow seventh year student, Draco Malfoy stepped out of a compartment they had passed with his friends, Crabe and Goyle.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and took Harry's hand to make him start moving again. "Draco, enough is enough. It's our last year at Hogwarts, can you please be civilized till we get there, at least?"  
  
Draco saw Hermione take Harry's hand. He gave Harry a sly look, "Dating the Mudblood, Potter?"  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy! You'd learn to keep that mouth of yours shut if you knew what was good for you!" Harry threatened as Hermione dragged him away.  
  
"Harry, you're Head Boy! You can't threaten other students like that!" Hermione reminded him as they continued to look for their friends. "Don't let Malfoy provoke you, Harry. It's just going to get you into trouble in the end."  
  
Hermione was still holding Harry's hand when they finally found the compartment where Ron and Ginny Weasley were. Ron's eyes widened slightly and tilted his head toward their linked hands. Hermione and Harry looked down to see their hands linked and their fingers entwined together. Hermione took her hand back and scooted into the compartment to hug Ginny before Harry or Ron could see her blush. "Are you OK?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione smiled and sat down next to Ginny, across from Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron were talking about their summers while Ginny showed Hermione some of the books she needed for the sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione nodded and tried to listen, but her mind drifted to Harry.  
  
How could she put into words what she felt for the Boy-Who-Lived? She watched him laugh with Ron and her heart ached to hold him. During their fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione's feelings for Harry had increased ten fold when he rescued her from the clutches of Voldemort himself. Hermione had been lured from her sleeping chamber one night and had woken up in the dark forest. Death Eaters had surrounded her, Lucius Malfoy included, and Voldemort was at the center of what ended up being a sacrificial ceremony. She never once screamed for help, but in her head, and her heart, she cried out for Harry; the one person she wanted more then anyone else.  
  
Within what seemed like mere seconds Harry, along with Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and the several other witches and wizards that made up the Order of the Phoenix, appeared at her side. Voldemort had taken her away from the others, deeper into the forest to lure Harry to him.  
  
Hermione didn't remember much after that, for she had been put under a spell and rendered unconscious by Voldemort. She woke up several days later in the hospital wing of Hogwarts surrounded by her parents, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Harry. She had learned that Harry had once again avoided the Death Curse from Voldemort. This time, Albus Dumbledore snapped Voldemort's wand in half so he would never have the opportunity to rise again. In the days that followed, she and Harry discovered that they had formed a bond deeper then friendship. It was unspoken, neither ever brought up how deeply the other had been affected, but deep down, they both knew.  
  
Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and went back to her discussion with Ginny. "So, what's the big secret about the new Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione wondered out loud.  
  
"Or the new Charms professor for that matter! Where do you suppose Professor Flitwick went?" Harry also wondered aloud.  
  
"What are you two jabbering about?" Ron asked. Harry told him about the letters he and Hermione received from Hogwarts. "Two new professors in one term. I hope Snape didn't get the Dark Arts position." The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
While enjoying sweets and stories from their summers, the hours passed quickly aboard the Hogwarts Express. Soon, night had fallen and the students began changing into the robes. Ron and Harry came back to their compartment once the girls were decent.  
  
As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the students began disembarking. "Why am I nervous?" Hermione asked quietly to Harry.  
  
"You're Head Girl now. That might have something to do with it," he smiled.  
  
"No, it's something else," she said, her voice trailing off as she stepped off the train and followed the other students to the carriages.  
  
Harry smiled and waved to Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, as he lead the nervous first years to boats that would take them across the lake to the castle. Standing well above the other students, Hagrid had no trouble making out Harry and waving back. "It's going to be strange not coming here next year," Harry said.  
  
"Oh don't start now, Harry!" Ron said, as the four entered a horseless carriage. "We've got a whole year ahead of us. I don't want to hear your whining all year!" Harry punched him in the arm and they all laughed. The castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appeared before them. "Seven years later and I still love that sight," Ron said mostly to himself.  
  
"Yeah," they all whispered. The carriages let the students off at the large front doors of the castle. Friends greeted each other as they made their way up the stairs, through the doors and into the Entrance Hall. As with tradition, all the second year students and older, made their way to the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony would take place with the first years, followed by the start of the year banquet.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined their fellow Gryffindors and shared stories of their summer as they waited for Professor McGonagall and the first year students. Harry looked up to the professors' table. Dumbledore was there along with Snape, Professor Sprout, and Remus Lupin. "Ron! Hermione! Look, it's Lupin!"  
  
Heads began turning at Harry's observation. "He's our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!" Hermione said happily as they solved one of their puzzles. Lupin smiled at the students and gave them a small wave.  
  
'I'll tell you later,' he said silently to the trio who continued to stare.  
  
"Look, Oliver Wood is up there too!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"He's the new flying teacher and Gryffindor Quidditch instructor," Harry told him. "What we still don't know is who the new Charms instructor and Ravenclaw headmaster is."  
  
"Or headmistress," Hermione said, poking Harry in the side. Harry jumped and quickly agreed.  
  
Outside the great castle, unbeknownst to the students, stood a young witch. She was clad in deep indigo robes and a dark red cloak. Her hood was pulled over her head, concealing her identity. She entered the castle and headed for the Great Hall. "Hello, Professor," she said to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why hello Professor," she said as the woman took off her cloak. She held it out in the air then it disappeared. The first years gawked and the woman smiled. "You may go in through the back. You'll be seated next to Professor Snape."  
  
"Thank you, Minerva," she smiled. "Does she know?" She asked before leaving.  
  
"No, I suspect this is going to be a shock to her." The witch headed through a door and the noise from the Great Hall grew.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione laughed at one of Ron's jokes and turned as a door behind the professors' table opened. A lovely woman with long silky auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing the darkest blue robes Hermione had ever seen, emerged and walked over to Dumbledore. They shook hands and the woman walked down to her seat and sat down, facing the students.  
  
Hermione let out a shriek and covered her mouth. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, alarmed. He glanced up at the table where Hermione was staring. She hadn't answered him. "Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, that's my sister."  
  
End part one  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Two Witches

Ahh yeah, everything belongs to JK Rowling (she's the best!) except for Samantha... she's mine and I'm partial to her so pleeeeeease ask before borrowing her. "Anything but Ordinary" is Avril Lavigne's.  
  
This is my first big story alone... I miss working with you Susan, but I guess our lives get in the way sometimes. I love ya. Thanks to those of you who reviewed... I only got a few, but that's encouraging enough to continue! MissLexiRe, wicked-woman, and Pipergirl2003; thanks for your encouraging comments... hope everyone enjoys this part.  
  
Hey, this is "my" world... if there are some bizarre things that make you think 'that could never happen' it's probably cuz they can't! That'll make more sense in chapters to come!  
  
Anything but Ordinary Part 2  
  
Hermione stared in wonder as the young woman who was seated next to Professor Snape stared right back at her. She nodded once to Hermione and smiled brightly. "I." Hermione was at a loss for words.  
  
"Your sister? But I thought you were from a Muggle family. You've never even told me that you have a sister!" Harry exclaimed, trying to get his friend's attention. Hermione still had her gaze locked on the woman.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the first years in tow. She walked past Hermione and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder before continuing to the front of the hall. The Sorting Hat had a new song for the first years, explaining the significance of each of Hogwarts's four houses. Once done, McGonagall began reading off the names of the students and placing the hat on their heads. Hermione wasn't paying attention. She turned to Harry. "I swear, that's my sister, Samantha."  
  
"I believe you, Hermione, I really do. But, you always said you were Muggle born."  
  
"I am, my parents are dentists, remember?" Harry nodded. She looked up at her sister. "My sister, Samantha, is eleven years older then I am. I really only remember her from pictures and when she would come home on holidays. oh my goodness, Harry!"  
  
"What, what is it?" Ron asked. He too was interested to see how this story ended.  
  
"When I was about seven, I asked where my sister went to school and my parents told me that she went to a special school for gifted children in America," Hermione explained, as the pieces of another puzzle began to take shape. "I'd be willing to bet my wand that she was at a wizarding school in America!" Hermione whipped her head around to look at her sister who was smiling and nodded at Hermione, as if she could hear the conversation that had taken place. "I can't believe my mum and dad never told me," she whispered.  
  
"Imagine that," Ron mused, "two witches born to muggle parents. Weird."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Harry added, just as Dumbledore rose to give his start of term notices.  
  
"Welcome, welcome! Another year starts, for some it's your first, and for others," Dumbledore's gaze fell on the trio of Gryffindors who had seen so much in their time at Hogwarts, "it is your last. First years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. I want to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Lupin. It is so nice to have him back at Hogwarts." Many students applauded as Lupin's face reddened some. "I would also like to extend a welcome to our new Charms instructor who hails all the way from America. Seeing as how Professor Flitwick has decided to retire, so she will also be headmistress to Ravenclaw house. May I introduce Professor Samantha Granger." Samantha gave a small wave to the students.  
  
The table of Ravenclaw students broke into a loud roar of cheering. Many students began turning toward Hermione with curious chatter. Hermione ran a shaky hand through her hair as she smiled. "Hey, this is really cool," Harry whispered to her. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"And now, may the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands once and food appeared on golden platters all up and down the tables. Students began chattering and looking around for their friends as the feast began.  
  
"Hermione?" Fellow seventh year student and Gryffindor Lavender Brown came up to her. "Is she related to you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my sister," Hermione said, still not believing it herself. "I need to go up there," Hermione pushed her chair back and made her way up to the head table. At the same moment, Samantha rose from her seat and walked around to its front. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the other professors watched in silence.  
  
They approached each other quite fast, but came to halt a few feet from each other. Samantha's long indigo robes swished around her feet as she stopped. Hermione looked her sister up and down. While at first glance they looked nothing alike, Hermione knew that they both had the same chocolate brown eyes and the same slightly crooked nose. Samantha smiled at her younger sister. "Well."  
  
"I can't believe it," Hermione stated. "Mum and Dad never told me."  
  
"I know, and I'm so sorry, Herm," Samantha said sincerely.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Your hair!"  
  
"After not seeing you in almost ten years all you can comment on is my hair?" Samantha exclaimed as her tears began streaking down her cheeks. Samantha opened her arms and Hermione flung herself into them. They both let out a shaky sigh as they were reunited. "Oh, my baby sister is all grown up," Samantha said as she pulled Hermione away to examine her. "As for my hair. it was a rebellion thing."  
  
"I love it," Hermione told her. "You have a lot more than your hair to explain!" Hermione warned her, laughing slightly.  
  
"I will come by your dorm this evening."  
  
"I'd like that," Hermione said. She wandered back to where Ron and Harry were and sat down to eat.  
  
"So, it's her, huh?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.  
  
"She's coming by the dorm tonight so we can talk," she smiled.  
  
"Try the potatoes, I think they doctored up the recipe," Ron commented.  
  
"Only you would notice that, Ron," Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione smiled and laughed out loud. "Guys, my parents are muggles and they produced two witches."  
  
"She'll explain," Harry assured her, laying gentle hand on her shoulder. Hermione nodded and started enjoying the amazing feast laid out before her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
After the halls were cleared out and the first years were settled in their houses, Ron and Harry played a round of Wizard's Chess in the Gryffindor Common room, while Hermione sat on the floor and idly read her worn out copy of "Hogwarts: A History." She was lounging against the side of Harry's left leg, flipping without really reading. The hand that Harry wasn't moving pieces with was slowly stroking her hair. She slowly closed the book and sighed, "I never knew."  
  
"I'm sure there's some logical explanation to all of this. Knight to A-6," Ron said. Ron's Knight took out one of Harry's Bishops. "I mean, there must be another muggle family that's produced more than one witch."  
  
"Well I for one have certainly never heard of it," Hermione said as she stood and stretched. She crossed the common room and turned back to them just as Ron made the kill and took Harry's King. "I'm going back to my dorm."  
  
Harry shook Ron's hand, "I'll walk with you," he offered, standing up. "Ron, if you see Colin, tell him that we're going to be having a Quidditch meeting on Saturday to welcome Oliver back." After George and Fred Weasley had left Hogwarts, Ron and fellow Gryffindor Colin Creevey had been made the house team beaters.  
  
"No problem, Captain," Ron said as he stood and saluted Harry. Both of them laughed as Harry and Hermione stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
"Good night, Dears," the picture of the fat lady said. Harry and Hermione said good night as they wandered down the halls toward their dorms. As head boy and girl, they had a separate dorm that was more like an apartment.  
  
"Have you seen the dorm yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I haven't had a chance to get up there yet," Hermione told him. "I think I'm going to miss living in Gryffindor though," she admitted.  
  
"Me too," Harry smiled.  
  
After climbing several sets of winding stairs, they came to a portrait of a beautiful sorceress. She had long, straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her robes were as black as night and had hundreds of silver and gold sparkling stars all over them. In her hand was a silver wand and she was idly petting a white unicorn. "Good evening," she said in a voice that seemed to sing. "I am Rowena, and I will be your guardian this year. Password?"  
  
"Oculus Reparo," Harry recited. The door swung open and Hermione let out a stifled laugh. "What? I thought you would appreciate the fact that I had finally remembered that spell!"  
  
"No, it's. cute," she smiled, and ducked into the common room of their dormitory. "Oh, Harry, I take it back. I don't miss Gryffindor." The room was decorated in deep hues of blue, scarlet, green, and yellow; the colors of the four houses. There were two arm chairs of deep blue, a couch of deep green, a scarlet rug that spread from the roaring fireplace to the furniture, and the window curtains were a deep yellow. "This is amazing," she whispered. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione sat down in one of the blue chairs, while Harry kicked of his shoes and lounged on the couch. "This is so nice. Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Hermione looked around.  
  
"Nothing. it's silence. No first years bothering us, no roommates, no nothing," he smiled, turning around to look at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice," she smiled and closed her eyes. Moments later, the portrait swung forward. Instinct kicked in and both of them leaped to their feet.  
  
"Whoa, it's only me," Samantha smiled, entering the common room. "Professor McGonagall gave me professor's password to get in. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's just a reflex," Harry grinned, sliding his feet into his shoes.  
  
"I understand," Samantha said, moving to the center of the room. "I'm Samantha Granger, Hermione's long lost sister."  
  
"Well, lost to me, but no one else," Hermione added.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking Samantha's hand.  
  
"Oh, yes. My parents have told me about you."  
  
"Oh?" Harry stole a glance at Hermione who began blushing, and shuffling her feet.  
  
Samantha grinned, "It's nice to meet someone whom my sister holds in such high regards. Your fame proceeds you not only in London, but in the States as well."  
  
It was now Harry's turn to blush, "Oh, well." Harry stumbled. "I'll leave you two to catch up some. Nice meeting you, Professor," he said. Samantha nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast?" Hermione said, turning to him.  
  
"Yeah, good night, Hermione," he said, and leaned over and softly kissed her cheek. Harry made his was up the staircase to his room, while Hermione watched after him, her hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Herm, he is so adorable!" Samantha informed her sister.  
  
"Yeah? I didn't really. notice," Hermione mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck and sat down in a chair.  
  
Samantha sat down across from her in the other chair. "So, where do you want me to start?" Samantha asked.  
  
"From the beginning," Hermione told her, "the very beginning."  
  
"You're probably wondering if Mum and Dad are really muggles. Well, rest assure, they are. Not a drop of wizard blood in either of them."  
  
"Well, just look at them," Hermione laughed.  
  
"I know! The beginning? Well, I'm a witch, and Mum and Dad knew all along. When you were only months old, I received a visit from Albus Dumbledore. I was almost eleven, and I was told that I was special, I had special powers; I was a witch. Dumbledore and a group of wizards from America were starting a school in Salem, Massachusetts."  
  
"How ironic," Hermione observed.  
  
"No one knew if it would work. Would Americans find our secret school? Or could we stay in hiding, like Hogwarts has, for a thousand years? Mum and Dad were reluctant to agree. This was right around the time of the rise of." Samantha looked reluctant to say his name.  
  
"Say his name. He can't touch us anymore, Sam."  
  
"Voldemort," she croaked out. "Dumbledore told us that we were a generation of students that were going to be the ones who took him down if they couldn't. We were a dying generation's last hope. Then, your friend, Harry, did the unthinkable, and he was only a baby."  
  
Hermione smiled at her sister. "To this day, no one truly knows how his mother protected him."  
  
"Love is very powerful, Herm. Anyway, once the threat of Voldemort had passed for the time being, Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry became another wizarding school. I loved being in the States. Those seven years were some of the best times of my life, as I'm sure you can understand," Samantha laughed.  
  
"So, what happened when you were done with your schooling? Why didn't you come home? Why didn't Mum and Dad ever tell me?"  
  
"Herm, you were only almost eight at the time. Mum and Dad had no idea you were a witch yet! In the years that followed, I stayed in America, working with fellow graduates on finding the whereabouts of Voldemort," Samantha explained. "There were rumors of his power growing once again. As the years went on and Harry edged closed to his eleventh birthdays, the year you would both begin your training here, that rumor grew stronger, louder."  
  
"OK, so, Voldemort came back, and we defeated him! Where were you?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I'm getting there, kiddo."  
  
"Sorry," Hermione apologized.  
  
"The year that Voldemort reappeared and attacked Hogwarts, your fifth year at Hogwarts, Salem School came under attack as well. It was like reliving the persecution of all those supposed witches in the old days. Muggles heard of witches living in Salem and began hunting us down. We had to uproot our students and relocate. It was a difficult time."  
  
"So, what about Mum and Dad?"  
  
"I wanted to be the one to tell you, when the time was right," she told Hermione.  
  
Hermione sank into the chair. It was too much to take in in one evening. "I don't understand. Why now?"  
  
"Because I am here now," Samantha grinned. "Salem School has been settled in its new location, safely hidden and Hogwarts needed a Charms professor."  
  
"Your specialty?"  
  
"But of course!" Samantha laughed. "Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I wish I had known. It would have been nice to have you around, or at least been able to have sent you an owl once and awhile."  
  
"Well," Samantha threw her hair behind her shoulders and sighed, "I'm here now, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm here to stay! Now, you tell me about you."  
  
"What don't you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No much," Samantha admitted.  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, actually Professor McGonagall caught me up. I really wish that I had been here two years ago," she said softly.  
  
"I'm OK, really. I don't remember much because I was unconscious. What little I know, Harry refuses to embellish on," she said.  
  
"Probably for good reason. He's a good friend," Samantha said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I remember feeling like I was floating in a dream, and when I came to, all I saw and felt was darkness. In my mind I was screaming, but I knew that out loud, my voice was paralyzed. Yet, somehow, Harry found me," Hermione whispered her last comment.  
  
Samantha took her sister's hand in hers. "He heard you, Herm."  
  
"Yeah, I guess he did," Hermione's gaze drifted to the stairs. She felt that flutter in her stomach that she had felt before but couldn't explain. She turned back to her sister and they both smiled.  
  
"My baby sister is all grown up."  
  
"Oh stop, you're only twenty-eight you know! Don't go getting like that on me!"  
  
They both laughed. "Just don't always let your mind get in the way of what your heart is trying to tell you." Samantha stood and headed for the portrait. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah, we still have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"I still have to learn all about this place. I keep getting lost!"  
  
"Hang on!" Hermione crossed the room and picked up her worn copy of "Hogwarts: A History" and handed it to Samantha. "Consider it a welcome home present."  
  
"Thank you," Samantha said, hugging Hermione to her.  
  
"I have one more question," Hermione said. Samantha nodded for her to continue. "When did you lose your British accent?"  
  
Samantha let out a laugh. "Probably when I was off gallivanting around New York City fifteen years ago! Is it that noticeable?" She asked as the portrait swung open and she stepped out.  
  
"Let's just say that you're definitely going to stand out tomorrow!" Hermione said.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione had made her way up to her room and changed into the pajamas when there was a soft knock on the door. Harry entered and leaned against the door frame. "So?"  
  
'Don't always let your mind get in the way of what your heart is trying to tell you.' She could hear her sister's words in her head. Hermione studied him for a moment then crossed the room to him. She put her arms around Harry's neck and he automatically bent down to envelop her in a hug.  
  
"Hey," he whispered. "You OK?"  
  
Hermione nodded into his neck. "I just." She pulled away and laid her hands on his forearms. Harry smiled at her and brushed a stray hair from her face. "I just needed to tell you that I'm so thankful that I have you in my life," she whispered.  
  
Harry smiled down at her. "You're one of my very best friends, Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"I never thanked you for what you did that night." Hermione began but Harry laid a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"Yes you did. You thank me everyday when you smile or when you laugh or even when you're making sure I do my homework," Harry laughed.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione pushed him away and laughed. "I'm trying to be serious here," she said.  
  
"So am I," he said, crossing into her room. Hermione turned back around. She really looked at him this time. His hair was unruly, more so then usual because he had been in bed before he came to her room, and he had on an old tee shirt and sweat pants for bed. He never looked more perfect or at peace then right at that moment, Hermione thought. He looked so calm. He stepped closer to her and touched her cheek.  
  
"Harry." she whispered but he shook his head for her to stop talking.  
  
Just before he could move any closer, Hedwig flew into the room and dropped a letter on Harry's head. Hermione sat quickly on her bed and laid a hand on her racing heart. Harry cursed Hedwig and sent her to the owlry. She nipped Harry's ear before leaving. "It's from Sirius," he told Hermione, after he read the letter.  
  
"What's he say?" She asked.  
  
"He's arriving in Hogsmeade day after tomorrow and heading for Hogwarts. I mean, I know he said he was going to visit, but we just got here," Harry observed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and yawned. "I wonder what's going on," he yawned.  
  
His yawn was contagious as Hermione did the same. "You'll see him in two days, and you can ask him then," she teased.  
  
Harry walked over to her and gently pushed her back into the bed. He pulled her covers up over her as she yawned again. "You've had a long day," he mumbled, "and all I've done is made things worse," he whispered.  
  
"Nothing you could do could ever make things worse in my life," Hermione said sleepily, as her eyes slid shut and she drifted to sleep.  
  
Harry smiled at what she said and bent down to gently kiss her cheek. 'What now?' Harry thought to himself as he left her room and headed to bed, where he was sure he would get little sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ohhhh please review... ya know you want to... hehe  
  
Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything by ordinary, please. ~Avril Lavigne; "Anything but Ordinary" 


	3. Discoveries

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, "Anything but Ordinary" belongs to Avril Lavigne, Samantha DOES belong to me. Be gentle if you want to play with her. . . hehehe. Seriously. . . I need some serious feedback, cuz I don't know whether or not to continue this lil saga of mine. If you think it's bad, stop me now so I can write something else! Thanks in advance for the feedback! Enjoy part three!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Anything but Ordinary, Part 3  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Samantha strode into the Great Hall the next morning wearing robes of a brilliant blue, her hair cascading down her back. "Good morning, Hermione," she said as she passed her sister at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Morning, Sam," she smiled. "I heard you were escorting us to Hogsmeade today."  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore asked me to tag along today. Why do you need to go back to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Harry spoke up as he helped himself to some toast, "My Godfather is arriving this afternoon, and I thought I would meet him there."  
  
"Well, I have lessons until four this afternoon. I can meet you all in the entrance hall at four thirty?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all nodded. Samantha smiled and continued her way to the head table, only to be stopped at the Ravenclaw table. She chatted with some of the students, shaking hands and introducing herself.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the Hall and began passing out schedules to the students. "I thought this was going to be the year!" Ron moaned. "I thought 'maybe this year we won't have any lessons with Slytherin!' But no! We have all of our lessons with Slytherin!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yes, but what can we do?"  
  
"Jinx them?" Harry suggested, and Ron nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh you two are impossible!" Hermione chided as she stood and made her way out of the hall to her first lesson, Charms.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The sixth year students from Gryffindor and Slytherin sat in the dusty classroom where they had their charms lessons. They were quietly chatting with each other, until Draco Malfoy opened his mouth to comment on their new professor. "So, Granger has a sister," he drawled.  
  
"Don't start," Ron warned him.  
  
"Why not? I personally don't think this class will be very fair. Grangers gets all the suck-up points as it is! Her sister will give her even more," he pointed out. Other Slytherins began to agree. "Not to mention that their both mud--"  
  
All of the Gryffindors leapt to their feet shouting before Malfoy could finish the profanity. Suddenly the doors swung open, "Aprirei sipario!" The shades in the room flung open and the rising sun blinded the room. Several students groaned and most covered their eyes. "That's enough of that. Argomentare," the shades lowered at Professor Granger's wave of her wand. "Now, on with business."  
  
The class settled down and took their seats. Samantha continued to stand by the door. "This will just never do," she mumbled. With a wave of her wand and a mumbled incantation, the podium that Professor Flitwick used to stand upon transfigured into a cherry wood desk and chair. She enchanted the shades again to allow sunlight to warm the room. Once the room was rearranged and Samantha was satisfied, she strode to the front of the class, her cloak and robes breezing behind her. "Good morning class," she said, turning to them, her robes swishing around her feet. "I'm Professor Granger, and this is level seven of Charms and Spells."  
  
"No kidding," Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Could you speak up please?" Samantha turned to him. She removed her cloak and it disappeared from her arms.  
  
"No, I can't," Malfoy told her.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin for disobeying a professor," she said. Harry and Ron snickered and smirked at Malfoy.  
  
"Anyone else wish to join Mr. Malfoy's opinion of this class?" No one spoke. "All right then, I guess I should tell you all a little about myself, so none of you feel the same way as Mr. Malfoy," Samantha looked over at him, but he looked away. Samantha briefly told the class about her training in America and her being asked to teach at Hogwarts as a personal favor to Professor Dumbledore. "It was either this or teaching in America. I felt it was time to come home," she said smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled up at her sister. "So, let's get started. Who can tell me where you left off last year?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ron came running up to Harry and Hermione as they headed for the entrance hall later that afternoon. "My wand is acting up again. I think Pig jumped on it again," he moaned.  
  
"Take it McGonagall, she'll help," Hermione suggested.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't suggest he take it to your sister," said a droll voice.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, turning around.  
  
"Why? We all know how this term is going to go. Hermione answers all the questions, Slytherin loses all the points. wait till my father hears who's teaching charms and spells," Malfoy informed them. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in reply.  
  
"Oh, like Snape doesn't favor you," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well, at least he doesn't favor the mudbloods," Malfoy spat, turning back to Hermione.  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand, but, as once before, Ron beat her to it. "Pertrificus Totalus!" He yelled.  
  
But Malfoy had shouted the same incantation at the exact same time. Both of them froze and fell flat on their backs with sickening thuds. "Oh, no," Hermione moaned.  
  
"What is going on?" A shrill voice exclaimed. Professor McGonagall came bustling down the hallway. "Oh my goodness! What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.  
  
"Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood and they hexed each other at the same time," Harry summed up.  
  
"Well, don't expect to see either of them for awhile," she told the four standing students, as she summoned two stretchers. "I'm taking them to the hospital wing then dragging them to detention!" McGonagall floated them down the hallway as she followed the two frozen young men.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said to Harry, "we have to meet my sister."  
  
In the entrance hall to Hogwarts, Samantha stood waiting for her companions. "There you are," she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Ron got in a fight with Draco Malfoy. He's not going to be joining us," Hermione told her.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Samantha said, sincerely. She summoned her cloak and fastened it around her shoulders. "OK, let's head out." Waiting outside was a white horseless carriage. They quickly moved off the grounds and into the town of Hogsmeade.  
  
"When I lived in Salem, there was a little village outside of the grounds that students used to visit on the weekends. This reminds me so much of it. Brings back so many good memories," Samantha observed out loud as they stepped outside into the fresh air.  
  
"Do you ever wish you had stayed in London?" Hermione asked her sister  
  
"Sometimes, but only because I missed Mum, Dad, and you. I don't regret going to school in America. Those were the best years of my life," Samantha smiled. "Who are we looking for?"  
  
"My godfather, Sirius Black," Harry informed her, as he craned his neck, looking for his godfather. "I'm assuming that he was going to aparate into Hogsmeade."  
  
"Maybe he's in the Three Broomsticks," Hermione suggested.  
  
"You just want a Butterbeer," Harry teased.  
  
"A what?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You don't know what butterbeer is?" Harry looked at her strangely. Samantha smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "And you call yourself a witch!"  
  
"Come on," Hermione took her hand and lead the way to the small tavern on the edge of town. "I'll get us some butterbeers. You don't know what you've been missing," Hermione told her.  
  
Harry and Samantha found a table in a corner and sat down. "So. . ." Samantha said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I think it's great that you're teaching here. You have a great talent for Charms," Harry complimented Samantha.  
  
"Yeah, you're just saying that because you like my sister," Samantha teased.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, but was blushing.  
  
"It's quite obvious, Mr. Potter. And I think it's simply adorable. My sister is very lucky to have a friend like you. She would be very lucky if you were something more to her as well," she told him.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Hermione returned with the drinks. "Here's to a successful final year at Hogwarts," Hermione toasted.  
  
"And here's to Mr. Weasley not getting anymore detentions," Samantha added. She sipped her drink and smiled, "You're right, this is very good."  
  
They talked about their lives in the wizarding world, and Harry's not so wonderful summers with his relatives, the Dursleys. He told her about Sirius and how he had been living with his godfather since Dumbledore helped get his name cleared. "Speaking of Sirius, I'm going to go look for him. Want to come Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked to her sister. "Go ahead, I'm going to get another drink." Hermione smiled and followed Harry out of the tavern. Samantha headed for the bar with their empty mugs, when she accidentally crashed into a man who was walking towards her. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.  
  
"No, no. It was entirely my fault," he smiled. "Here, let me," he took the mugs and set them down on the bar. "Can I offer to buy you something a little more potent?" He asked, casting a charming smile in her direction."  
  
"Oh, I don't think Albus Dumbledore would appreciate the fact that I was drinking while in the care of his students," she said to the man.  
  
"You're from Hogwarts," he said, very interested.  
  
"Why, yes I am," she smiled.  
  
"Well I'm looking for some students from Hogwarts that I'm supposed to be meeting here," he told Samantha. "Perhaps you can help me find them. My name is Sirius Black," he said, extending his hand to her.  
  
Samantha smiled and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Black. Your godson, Harry, has told me about you," she laughed.  
  
"Oh, then you know who I am looking for?"  
  
"Harry is best friends with my sister."  
  
"Well your sister is very lucky to have someone as lovely as yourself in her family," he said with that same charming smile he used on her before. "Who is your sister, may I ask?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," she informed him.  
  
Sirius stood in silent shock. "Hermione Granger has a sister who is a witch? That's not possible."  
  
"I can assure that it is quite possible, and we are both living proof. I'm Samantha Granger, Charms Professor at Hogwarts," she said, her hand still grasped in Sirius's.  
  
"Amazing," he whispered. "Might I escort you back to Hogwarts, Professor, once I find my godson, who has left me ill-informed."  
  
"Yes, you may," Samantha laughed as she walked back over to grab her cloak. "I think they were going back to the depot to look for you."  
  
"Well, let's go then," he offered Samantha his arm, and she blushed as she took it. Walking out into the crisp air of the coming fall, Sirius and Samantha walked toward the train depot. She told him a little about herself and how she came to be a professor at Hogwarts. "I was in Salem once, right after I graduated. James Potter and I had done some traveling before he and Lily were married. I'm sure it was before your time at Salem school," he observed.  
  
"I didn't want to be the one to say it," she laughed.  
  
"Are you calling me old?" He looked down at her smiling face, as Sirius did stand a head above Samantha.  
  
"Oh, no," she assured him. "You're just. . . before my time!" They both laughed and looked around for the two students.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted. "Where were you?"  
  
"In the Three Broomsticks," he informed Harry. They embraced and Sirius turned to Hermione. "You've grown since last I saw you."  
  
"Two days ago?" She laughed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were hiding such a lovely sister all these years?" Sirius asked, once again taking Samantha's arm.  
  
Hermione and Harry's eyes widened at the sight. "Well, I myself did not know until last night," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Come on, I need to get to Dumbledore before tonight," Sirius told them. They climbed into the carriage and headed back to the castle.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. But Lucius Malfoy has disappeared, as have some other notorious Death Eaters. No one knows where they have gone, or what they are up to. Dumbledore contacted me before I could contact him."  
  
"This is bad," Hermione said aloud.  
  
"Yes, it is," Sirius agreed. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the castle. Harry thought about what Sirius had said. Was it possible that Voldemort had survived? Or was someone taking his place?  
  
End part 3  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ya'll see that lil button that reads "review"?? Pleeeeeeeeease click it. I need some feedback so I know whether or not to continue this! Sorry there's no romance. . . I know it's Valentines's Day. . . but it just didn't fit into this part, and I didn't want to keep writing and make this a looooooong part just to get to that. Patience is a virtue. . . hehe and I've got none either! 


	4. This Feeling Inside

Hello everyone. Thanks so much to everyone who who reviewed! It really made my day! This part is pretty average in length based on the other chapters... as always, Harry Potter and Co. belongs to JK Rowling, while Samantha belongs to me. To those of you following my X-Files story "Sleeping Scully"... expect the next (and last!) chapter sometime tomorrow! It's done and ready to be posted!  
  
2-16-03: had to make some major changes... OK not major but I had to change some things so I took it off the site and I'm putting it back up... well right now!  
  
I want to dedicate this part to two very special little girls, Catherine and Liz. We spent ninety minutes discussing the finer points of Harry Potter including why Hermione and Ron would be a "bad connection" ("It's like with magnets... you know how south and south poles can't touch!?) and why if one of the main characters in the next book dies, I'll be heartbroken and go through several boxes to tissues! This is for you, my little magnets, from your big magnet.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Anything but Ordinary, Part 4  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Part 4  
  
"Good, Amy. You see, it's just a simple and subtle swish and flick," Samantha flicked her wand. The eleven-year-old, first year students mimicked her, trying to be graceful and not awkward. "Remember, don't hold your wand like a beater bat, hold it lightly, and you'll do just fine. Next class, we'll try making something fly. See you all tomorrow," she smiled.  
  
The students began picking up their books and filing out of the class. Samantha moved around her desk and sat down, placing a pair of small-framed glasses on her nose. The room was silent as she dipped her quill in her ink well and began scrawling notes on a sheet of parchment. As she became wrapped up in her notes, she did not notice the floating object in her room.  
  
Samantha stood and left her glasses lying on her desk as she began to leave. As she made her way across the room, she saw a single deep orange rose floating in the air. She plucked it out of the air and inhaled it deeply. Into the room floated a small piece of parchment. She unfolded it and read it to herself: I am completely fascinated with you. You have enchanted my mind and I much desire to see you again. I shall be staying at Hogwarts by the request of the Headmaster for the coming weeks. I hope to "run into you" again soon. Until we meet again, ~Sirius Black  
  
Samantha could not help but be flattered. She tucked the note in her robes and carried the rose with her to the dining hall. She approached the head table and sat down beside Remus Lupin. "Good evening, Professor Granger."  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin," Samantha replied. She laid the single rose beside her plate.  
  
"Either you have raided Professor Dumbledore's rose garden, or you have an admirer," he laughed.  
  
"I do believe it is the latter of the two," Samantha informed him.  
  
Remus took a sip from his goblet as Samantha began to help herself to some food. "Would it be too forward to ask who this admirer might be?"  
  
Samantha shook her head as she ate her supper. "No, actually I do believe you know him. It's Sirius Black. I met him yesterday in Hogsmeade with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," she explained.  
  
Remus nearly choked on his chicken. "Are you serious?"  
  
"No, he is," she joked.  
  
"Ahh, well I guess Sirius is up to his old tricks. In our days at Hogwarts, Sirius was quite the lady's man," Remus explained. Samantha was listening quite intently, but smiling none the less. "A girl from every house, from every year."  
  
"Are you trying to give me a complex?" Sirius shouted, as he entered from the back of the hall. "Making me look bad, Moony?!"  
  
"Good to see you, Padfoot," Remus said, standing and embracing his longtime friend. "I heard you were roaming around."  
  
"Yes, and I hear you're spreading false rumors about me to our professors," Sirius sat next to Remus and looked beyond him to grin at Samantha.  
  
"Rumors yes," Remus said, "false, oh no."  
  
"Pay no attention to the man you are seated next to, Samantha."  
  
"Oh no, I like a good story," Samantha told him, resting her chin in her hand, ready to listen to more. Remus turned to her and began talking as Harry and Hermione approached the table.  
  
"What happened last night?" Harry asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't think this is the time or place to discuss it," Sirius said as he began to fill his plate.  
  
"Well are you going to be staying at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, wanting to know as well.  
  
"For a little while," Sirius answered.  
  
"So it is bad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I will explain everything to you when the time is right," Sirius told them.  
  
"Where is Ron this evening?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Serving detention with Draco somewhere in the castle. I heard they had to clean all the floors on the second floor with toothbrushes," Hermione told her.  
  
"Sounds like something Filch would do," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, remember what he did to the four of us, Moony, in our fifth year?"  
  
"Didn't give us toothbrushes which had enchanted bristles that kept shrinking? We must have gone through about five hundred toothbrushes that night," Remus said, remembering his times in detention with his fellow Marauders.  
  
"Good times, mate," Sirius said, dramatically shaking Remus's hand.  
  
"Right well, we're off to the library," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, sounding depressed. He jogged to keep up with Hermione as she gathered her books and headed out of the hall.  
  
"I'm going to go as well. I have some lessons to plan. It was nice talking with both of you," Samantha said, as she got up from the table and headed out the back door of the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to tell them what's going on?" Remus asked Sirius.  
  
"It involves Harry, don't you think he has a right to know?"  
  
"Yes, but does Dumbledore feel the same way?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and took a bite of chicken. "Harry's life may still be in danger. I think he has a right to know."  
  
Remus nodded in agreement. "What about Miss Granger?" He asked, as Sirius watched her leave  
  
Sirius sighed and smiled. "What about her?"  
  
"She's a very lovely and nice young woman. Don't do something stupid," Remus warned.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm going to corrupt her or something," Sirius said, feigning offence. "I just met her yesterday, but there's just something about her, Moony."  
  
Remus smiled and shook his head, "It's good to have you back, Padfoot."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Around ten that evening, the portrait leading into Harry and Hermione's common room swung open. Harry and Hermione turned their heads away from their chess game to see Ron stumbling in. With Dumbledore's permission, Ron had been allowed to have the password because he was such good friends with the head boy and girl. Ron looked exhausted as he wandered over to the couch and collapsed upon it. "I swear, I will never torture Malfoy again where I might get caught," he promised.  
  
"What did Filch make you do?" Hermione asked, after she commanded one of her Bishop's next move.  
  
"We had to clean all the fourth floor floors," he moaned. "With toothbrushes," he added tiredly.  
  
"And they had bristles that disappeared?" Harry asked, focusing on his chess game.  
  
"How did you know?" Ron yawned.  
  
"We ran into Sirius earlier. He told us about his adventures in floor cleaning. Do you want to see my Divination homework?" Harry asked, looking at his friend.  
  
"That would be wonderful, mate," Ron said, as he stood and shuffled back to the portrait hole. "I'm going to Gryffindor. Good night, you two."  
  
"'Night Ron," they both called.  
  
"Queen to H-4," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Hermione asked, laughing.  
  
"Shh, I'm concentrating," Harry insisted as he watched his queen take her last Bishop.  
  
"I'm not good at this," she insisted.  
  
"Why do you think I like playing against you?" Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione studied the board and bit her bottom lip in concentration. Harry watched her and smiled to himself. 'Just like Hermione to take a game seriously. She's so cute when she chews on her lip like that,' he thought to himself. His eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking. He was surprised that he felt that way, but surprised that it had taken so long to consciously realize it.  
  
"Castle to G-6," she said hesitantly. Her Castle fell and crushed one of his Pawns.  
  
"Oh, that was a mistake," Harry said triumphantly. "Queen to F-5," he commanded.  
  
The Queen moved and made the kill, giving Harry the win. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood. "That was fun, Harry. Thanks," she said sincerely.  
  
"Anytime," he said. He couldn't think of anything to say, all of a sudden. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you having breakfast in the morning?" He stopped in the tracks and mentally hit himself for his stupidity.  
  
Hermione turned back around to him and smiled. "Of course, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Hermione," he called out, reaching to her as she climbed the stairs to the dorms. He took her hand and turned her back to him. She stood a foot taller then him, as she stood on the third step. She stepped back down until she was once again shorter than Harry. He suddenly couldn't find his voice.  
  
"What is it Harry?" She asked softly.  
  
"I... I mean we have known each other for so long, Hermione, and..." Harry stumbled on his words.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" She asked. Her eyes seemed to dance in the light of the fire as he stared into them. She squeezed his hand gently.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and gave her a shaky smile. He held her hand and lead her over to the couch. They sat down and he took both of her hands. "Hermione, ever since... that night in our fifth year, I've felt something. I didn't know what it was, but in recent months, that feeling has been growing. And it hurts," he said.  
  
"Harry, is it your scar? Does it burn?" Hermione was very concerned. She reached out and touched his forehead. He sighed at her soft touch.  
  
"No, it's not my scar," he said, taking her hand. "It's here," he placed her hand over his heart. "It's this aching and I didn't know what it was. But, now I think I do," he said.  
  
Hermione's hand that was over his heart was shaking. She gripped his other hand, "I've felt it too, Harry," she whispered. "I didn't know what it was either, but now... I know I do," she told him.  
  
"You do?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and blushed. "I love you, Hermione," he said softly.  
  
Hermione took a deep shaky breath and drew him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too," she said, as she buried her face in his neck.  
  
Harry's arms held her close around her waist as he sighed contently. He inhaled the faint smell of her hair as he held her close. He suddenly felt something warm and wet on his neck. Pulling away from Hermione he saw the stain from a tear on her cheek. "Oh, Hermione, what is it?"  
  
"I just can't get the thought of something being wrong out of my head. After everything you've been though, now there might be something more wrong," she said. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I was so afraid of losing you, and now that I have you..."  
  
"Hermione, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he said, sincerely. Slowly, and almost cautiously Harry leaned close to Hermione. His thumb brushed away a silent tear as he cradled her cheek.  
  
Hermione's eyes slipped closed just as Harry pressed his lips to hers. She quietly sighed, enjoying the feel of his warm lips on her as she laid a hand on his shoulder and the seconds ticked by. Hermione pulled away only because she needed to breathe. "I've wanted to do that for five years," she whispered.  
  
"Five years?" He laughed, playing with a lock of her hair.  
  
"Yeah," she admitted. "When you came back in time with me and saved Sirius... that's when it started. But, it wasn't until that night that I really felt it," she told him.  
  
"Well, I've got you beat," Harry told her. "I've wanted to kiss you since I saw you sitting on the stool wearing the Sorting Hat. You looked so cute with your knees drawn up, squinting, and concentrating so hard on hearing what it had to say."  
  
"Oh, Harry," she laughed. She laid her head on his shoulder and curled up next to him on the couch. "What's going to happen now?"  
  
"Well, we have to tell Ron," he said. Harry right arm draped over her shoulder, playing with her hair while the other entwined with both of hers. Hermione nodded once in agreement before she yawned. "Go to sleep," Harry whispered, kissing the top of her head. He reached for a quilt that was draped over the back of the couch and covered the both of them.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry smiled down at her. "I love you, too," he said. He leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch.  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt it. His eyes flew open, but he tried not to move too suddenly because he didn't want to disturb Hermione. Slowly and gently, he lifted Hermione from his embrace and stood, then carefully laid her back down on the couch, covering her with the blanket.  
  
Opening the portrait hole, he bolted from the common room, and ran down the hallway. He ran up three flights of stairs and down several hallways before he came to the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office. "Please let me in! It's an emergency!" Harry pleaded with the statue of a Gargoyle. Remembering that Dumbledore liked muggle candy, Harry began spouting off various candies he had enjoyed in the muggle-world.  
  
Twenty names of candies later and screaming out in frustration, Harry said "peanut butter cup!" and the Gargoyle began to move. A winding staircase appeared and Harry ran up them and into the Dumbledore's office. Even at the late hour, Harry was not alone when he stepped into the office. Surrounding the Headmaster's desk were Professors Snape, McGonagall, Granger, Lupin, and Sirius Black was also present. "Headmaster, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Harry, calm down. It's all right," Sirius said, walking over to his godson.  
  
"No it's not!" Harry insisted. "My scar is burning!"  
  
End part 4  
  
Ho ho! A cliffhanger... You knew I would do one eventually. An orange rose means fascination, enthusiasm, desire and enchantment. I thought it seemed appropriate and fun. Maybe I'll use another color in the future... ooooh stay tuned!  
  
Please review... I gotta know if you want me to continue from this point!  
  
To the US soldiers overseas... our prayers are with you and your families in these uncertain times. 


	5. Late Night Wandering

OK, here is the next part. It's short, but it does explain some little things.  
  
One thing that slytheringurl4u pointed out to me was the fact that the Creevy's are muggle born wizards who are brothers. So, I added a lil something about them in here. She also pointed out something about Samantha being the head of Ravenclaw... hand on, I do have a lil plan for that in a conversation between her and Sirius or something... it'll be in an upcoming chapter. Thanks for catching it though!  
  
Xing@fanfiction.net wanted to know if there was going to be any romance between Sirius and Samantha... just keep reading my friend, you may be pleasently surprised.  
  
I could really use a beta reader. I was going back and reading my previous chapters and I realize how much I suck! There are grammer errors and continunity errors. I went back into Chapter 4 and changed the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione were really in the Head Boy/Girl common room when Ron came in exhausted from his escapades with Draco and the toothbrushes. Go back if you want the correct version. So, if anyone was to beta read for me. On average I usually have a 5-6 page chapter every other week... unless there's a snow day or vacation time (ie- March is Spring Break = loooong nights on the laptop). I would like to have it posted no more than 48 hrs after I finish it if someone would be willing to do it in that short of time... anyone? Please e-mail me. Enjoy part 5!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Anything but Ordinary, Part 5  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"I was afraid of this," Dumbledore admitted, gravely. "Have a seat, Harry," he said, summoning a chair. Harry sat down between Sirius and Remus and took a shaky breath. He placed his hands in this lap, holding them down so no one could see them shaking. "When did it start, Harry?"  
  
"This evening. Well actually just a few minutes ago. It happened all of a sudden. Not slowly, but it hit full force," he explained.  
  
"Can you still feel it?" Snape asked.  
  
"Actually, no," he said, a little confused. He reached up and touched his scar. The burning was gone, and just a dull ache was left in its place.  
  
"Our belief is that Voldemort is still dead," Dumbledore explained. "We have been in contact with many people the world over, and there have been no rumors or stirrings that would indicate his return. However, many Death Eaters did survive as you well know," Dumbledore. "It is quite possible that one, or several of them are trying to take their former Master's place."  
  
"But why would my scar be affected if it's not Voldemort himself?" Harry asked, looking at each of his professors and his godfather.  
  
"We don't have an answer for that question yet, Harry," Samantha said.  
  
"I suggest you head back to your dormitory and try to get some sleep. Someone will contact you as soon as we know anything further," Dumbledore said. "Oh and please come to me if you feel anything out of the ordinary, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry said, quietly. As he stood, the others did as well and everyone began to make their way out of the office, save Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, I'll walk you back to your dormitory," Sirius offered. They both headed down a darkened corridor toward his and Hermione's tower. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, I guess," Harry told him. "I feel kind of stupid," he admitted.  
  
"Never feel stupid or ashamed of what you feel. No one can ever tell you that you don't have pain," Sirius insisted. "It must have been frightening to wake up in the middle of the night and be in pain."  
  
Harry stayed silent. He wasn't sure he wanted his godfather to know where he had been before he ran to Dumbledore's office. He turned around suddenly at a sound he heard. It was Samantha. "I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. "I didn't want to interrupt you both."  
  
"It's quite all right," Sirius said. "Are you headed for the Professor's tower?" Samantha nodded. "Well, it's on my way," he said.  
  
"How do you know where the Professor's tower is?" Samantha asked, catching up to them.  
  
"The multitude of things I know about Hogwarts would blow your mind, my dear," he said, with a grin. "Well, Harry, this is where we leave you," Sirius said, as they neared the portrait of the sorceress. "Rest easy," Sirius said.  
  
"Good night, Sirius. Good night, Professor Granger," Harry said. He then turned to the portrait of the sorceress in the black gown.  
  
"Well, good evening Mr. Potter. You sure did run out of here fast. Are you all right?" She asked in her soft song-like voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right. Oculus Reparo," he recited.  
  
"Good night, Mr. Potter," Rowena said, as her portrait swung open.  
  
Harry strolled into the common room, and went directly to the couch where Hermione lay sleeping. He knelt beside her and touched her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes slightly. "Where did you go?" She whispered.  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning," he promised. "Let's go to bed," Harry pulled back the quilt and took her hands, lifting her to her feet. He put and arm around her shoulders and guided her up the stairs to her room. Hermione was almost asleep on her feet and Harry chuckled as he set her down on her bed and took off her shoes. "Are you going to be mad at me when you wake up and find your uniform a wrinkled mess?"  
  
Hermione shook her head no, and crawled under her covers. Once again, Harry tucked her in and ducked out of her door and crossed the hall into his room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Meanwhile, Samantha and Sirius were walking down the darkened halls of the quiet school. "Thank you for the rose," Samantha said, "and the note."  
  
"I meant every word," Sirius told her. "You fascinate me."  
  
"And why is that, Mr. Black?"  
  
"Please, call me Sirius," he insisted. Samantha smiled and nodded. "Well, first off, you're a witch born to muggles who has a sister who is also a witch. I've never heard of such a phenomenon."  
  
"Well, there are two brothers in Gryffindor who were born to muggles. I can't explain it," she told him.  
  
They continued down the darkened hallways and down several staircases. "Why did you study in America?"  
  
"That's where I was accepted. I was part of a specially selected group of young students who were to be trained at witches and wizards to defeat Voldemort if things got very out of hand," she told him.  
  
"So, basically, you were being trained as soldiers incase my generation was killed off," Sirius tried to understand.  
  
"In a way yes, but also no. I wasn't going to be a soldier, I was going to be trained just like any other child, but my duties would most likely fall in the category of an auror, not a professor or researcher," she explained.  
  
"I understand," he said. "But we defeated Voldemort, and yet you stayed in America."  
  
"Well, once you taste it, you can't go back!"  
  
"Not true!" Sirius argued, good naturedly. "I was there, I don't want to go back!"  
  
"You were there to visit, I was there to stay. I don't think I would go back though, I agree. I missed my roots," she said.  
  
"You don't sound like it," he teased.  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"Well you sound like an American!"  
  
"Hermione mentioned that too. Is it that noticeable?" She asked. Sirius nodded and laughed. "I'll just have to spend some time with the British to get my 'accent' back."  
  
"You can spend all the time you could ever want with me," he said.  
  
"I think I'd like that," she said. They approached a portrait of a man dressed in blue who was holding an eagle on his arm.  
  
"This is where I leave you, Professor," Sirius said.  
  
"If I can call you Sirius, you can most certainly call me Samantha," she insisted.  
  
"Well then, good night, Samantha," he said. Sirius leaned in and gently kissed Samantha's cheek. As he pulled back, Samantha looked over at him with a small smile.  
  
"Good night, Sirius," she said quietly. He smiled and walked away. Samantha laid a hand on her cheek and felt the warm blush. She turned to the portrait and recited the password, "Lexicon," the portrait swung open. Samantha peered around it to see Sirius round a corner and disappear. She slipped inside and the door shut behind her.  
  
End part 5  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I know, I know! Just a short little part! But you gotta understand that I am snowed in my house with nothing better to do! Please click on the review button and give me some luuuuuuuuv! 


	6. A Foolish Evening

OK, here is part six of my story. I'm working on two HP pieces now... and I'm gonna try not to blend them. Just kidding! I know what I'm doing here people! Get ready for some more Snape... cuz I love him too! Think of a shape called a triangle!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks for sticking around after my evil cliffhanger! The snow is melting, but the rain is here. First we get snowed in, now were getting flooded out! Maybe I won't have school one day this week and I can write lots and lots! Check out my other HP piece "Out of the Blue." As of 2/22 I only had a prologue... but even short pieces need good reviews! Thanks in advance.  
  
Part 6  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted with a smile, the next morning. "You both just won me ten galleons!"  
  
"So, you're not mad?" Hermione asked as she tightly held Harry's hand. She had been so worried.  
  
"Are you kidding? Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and I have had a bet going for years! I told them you wouldn't admit it till at least seventh year. Dean was out like four years ago!"  
  
Harry let out the breath he had been holding. Both young men smiled and shook hands. "I thought she was going to die," Harry said.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione punched his arm.  
  
"OK, I was worried too," he admitted. He slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her temple.  
  
"One rule," Ron said seriously, "no snogging in front of me!" They all laughed. "Ready for breakfast? I'm starving!"  
  
"I'm so surprised," Hermione said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Alone in her classroom at the end of the day, Samantha sat huddled over two open textbooks and a two foot long piece of parchment. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose, and her long auburn tresses kept falling in her face. With an exasperated sigh she picked up her wand and aimed it at her hair. "Up," she commanded, her eyes never leaving the book. Her hair magically transformed into an intricate knot atop her head.  
  
"I'm extremely impressed," a voice came from her doorway.  
  
"Many, many mornings of bad hair," Samantha said, glancing up to see Sirius leaning in her doorframe. "What can I do for you, Sirius?"  
  
"Hermione told me that you had hidden yourself down here all afternoon, and I think it's my job to rescue you," he informed her.  
  
"Oh, and why were you asking my sister about me?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"What makes you think she wasn't just handing out random bits of information about you?" Sirius asked. Samantha raised one eyebrow at him. "OK, I was asking where you were," he admitted, coming into her room. "I haven't seen you around in awhile."  
  
"I saw you last night," she reminded him.  
  
"OK, listen," Sirius said, sitting down in one of the unoccupied desks. "I like you," he said.  
  
"I like you, too," she said, softly. "Even though I'm beginning to think you're stalking me," she teased.  
  
"No, no!" Sirius panicked. "I'm not."  
  
"I'm kidding," she laughed.  
  
"OK, good because I wanted to ask you out on a proper date," he responded.  
  
"I'd like that," Samantha smiled. Sirius grinned at her. "Now, let me get back to work," she begged, picking up her glasses again.  
  
"Oh, no, Professor. I promised your sister I would get you to eat. So, I'm taking you down to dinner."  
  
Samantha scrunched up her nose at him, and laid down her glasses. She closed her books and rolled up the parchment before she stood. She stopped before Sirius, "Does this count as our date?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
He laughed out loud, "No, I have a little more class than that!"  
  
Upon arriving in the Great Hall, Sirius and Samantha detoured to the Gryffindor table. "I found her," Sirius announced, nudging Samantha.  
  
"Well, well, you are still alive," Hermione smiled.  
  
"You were in class today, weren't you Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," she laughed. "I should have realized when I didn't see you around that you were just like me."  
  
"I don't understand," Samantha said.  
  
"Your sister spends more time in the library then she does in classes and sleeping combined," Ron said, after he swallowed some chicken. Hermione kicked him under the table.  
  
"You have your NEWTs coming up this term, I would expect you to be studying extra hard, Herm."  
  
"See, I told you all that time in the library was for a good reason," Hermione chided Ron and Harry.  
  
"Did Hermione tell you?" Ron asked, eyeing his friends.  
  
"Ron," Harry warned.  
  
"No, it's OK, Harry," Hermione insisted as she turned to Sirius and Samantha. "Harry and I are seeing each other," she turned to Harry and they both smiled. "We're a couple."  
  
"How nice," Sirius said. "How much did you win, Ron?"  
  
"Ten Galleons," Ron told him. Sirius slapped his back.  
  
Samantha kissed her sister's cheek then leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "She's very lucky, Harry," she said, then lightly kissed his cheek. Harry blushed and smiled at her.  
  
"Shall we eat, milady?" Sirius asked dramatically. Samantha laughed and followed him to the head table.  
  
"What do you suppose is going on with them?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, "but I saw a beautiful orange rose in her apartment yesterday."  
  
"So?" Harry commented.  
  
"Do you two read anything? Ever?" Hermione said exasperated. "An orange rose symbolizes enchantment, desire and fascination."  
  
"Again I ask, so what?" Harry said, and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"How dense are you both?" Hermione asked, gesturing toward her sister and Sirius. They were seated next to each other at the head table, talking and laughing amongst each other. "He fancies her," she smiled.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Is it a woman thing?" Ron asked and Harry nodded. Hermione gave them both a dirty look. "You're not going to play matchmaker are you, Hermione?"  
  
"I don't need to," she said, matter-of-factly. They all turned and watched the conversation between their Charms teacher and Harry's godfather.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The next night, Samantha wandered around her common room in search of her parchment papers. Realizing that she had left them in her classroom, she turned, went into her bedroom and changed from her day robes to her nightgown. She yawned and looked over at her clock. She groaned when she saw it read 11:30 in the evening. She rolled her eyes and let her hair down as she climbed into bed. "Nox," she murmured to turn out the lights as she pulled the curtains around her bed shut.  
  
She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. But it wasn't long before there was a loud banging on the portrait leading into her room. She sat straight up, panting, and thinking she had been woken by a nightmare. Just as she was going to lay back down, there was more pounding. She pulled open the curtains and shouted, "Lumos!" Samantha grabbed her dressing robe, slipped into a pair of soft shoes and pulled the sleeveless garment over her nightgown.  
  
As she ran into the common room, the pounding returned. "Goddamn it! Samantha Granger open this portrait now!" It was Sirius.  
  
"Lexicon!" She shouted and the portrait burst open. "What in the name of Merlin himself are you doing, Sirius Black?!" She shouted. He was panting as he came to stop before her. He did a double take when he saw what she was wearing. Her nightgown was light blue and her sleeveless dressing gown was of the same shade. The sleeves of the gown were sheer and the whole ensemble appeared to be froth-like. Her hair was curly and out of place. He had clearly woken her up. "What is it?" She shouted.  
  
He shook his head and took her hand, "It's happening," he told her. "There are Death Eaters surrounding the castle." He dragged her out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Where's Harry?" She asked, still being dragged down the hall. Sirius turned to her, and she could see that he too had been woken from his slumber. He had a shadow of a beard and his hair stuck up in various places. He was wearing a pair of tan slacks and his white shirt was sloppily untucked with the sleeves cuffed to his forearms.  
  
"McGonagall was going to get him. I don't know what she was planning to do with him. The others are gathered in the entrance hall. Prefects have been told to seal their students in the dormitories," Sirius explained as he jogged down the stairs. Samantha struggled with her long nightgown as she ran down the stairs behind him.  
  
When they reached the bottom, and entered the expansive entrance hall, Samantha would have thought it was a pajama party if she didn't really know what was going on. Dumbledore was clad in dark purple robes and a night cap and McGonagall was clad in a green gown with heavy robes around her. The only professor not in their night clothes was Snape who looked like he had not been asleep when the chaos started. "Where is Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He's safe," McGonagall assured them. "How many are there, Albus?" She asked, wand in hand.  
  
"Twelve, I believe," he said, his wand also drawn. "I have contacted this Ministry via the flames, but they tell me that they cannot apparate into Hogsmeade," he said. Samantha gaped at him in horror. "It would appear that we are on our own."  
  
"Who is leading them?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Whoever it is," Snape growled, "they have a dark mark. They're calling the Death Eaters," he said, pulling up the sleeve of his black robes. The ugly black tattoo was dark and menacing. Samantha winced as she looked at it. "This person is powerful."  
  
Lupin appeared in the hall next. "The students are locked in their dormitories. I have enchanted the paintings along with their passwords," he informed the small group of professors.  
  
"Very good, Remus," Dumbledore said. "It appears that they are not moving," he commented on the Death Eaters.  
  
"What are they waiting for?" Sirius asked to no one in particular as he looked out a window. "Why don't they fight?"  
  
"Is that what you want, Black? A fight," Snape sneered at him. He stepped closer to Sirius. "Do you think we could survive this? We wouldn't even know who we were fighting."  
  
"Do you want to just stand here and let them come? Let them tear down this castle?" Sirius yelled. The two men were standing less than a foot apart.  
  
"Enough!" McGonagall yelled. "We cannot have this if we are going to survive this. Albus, what should we do?" She asked.  
  
"We go out there," he said solemnly.  
  
Sirius was once again standing by the window. "We don't have to," he said, turning to them, "they're coming here!"  
  
Before anyone could react, the great oak doors swung open and a cold air swept into the hall, blowing the hair about Samantha's face. After she had brushed it away, she saw fifteen hooded figures surrounding them in the entrance hall. Sirius had stepped in front of her, his wand held in a defensive position. "We've come for the boy," a dark voice said.  
  
"You'll not be taking anyone from this place tonight," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"The time has come for Lord Voldemort to be avenged," the man said. The Death Eaters raised their wands. The professors did the same. "Harry Potter," he spat, "must die for what he has done." He raised his wand and flicked it toward the doors. Snape gasped and grabbed at his arm again. Suddenly, there were a dozen more of the hooded figures in the hall. They were completely surrounded. Again, the man flicked his wand and the doors shut. "No one leaves here until I have Harry Potter!"  
  
"Scoprire!" Snape yelled, waving his wand.  
  
The hood of the man who had been threatening Harry fell away from his face to reveal Lucius Malfoy. "You've always been foolish, Severus," he said, advancing on the potions master. "And that my old friend was extremely foolish," he growled. He raised his wand, and before any other professor could react, he had cast the curse "Crucio!"  
  
"No!" Lupin, Sirius, and Samantha all screamed. Dumbledore advanced on Malfoy.  
  
"Search the castle," Malfoy commanded. The Death Eaters spread out.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Samantha screamed at one of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Get to Snape," Sirius yelled to Samantha as he and Lupin ran up the stairs after the Death Eaters. "Locomotor Mortis!" He shouted, and a Death Eater's legs bound together and he tumbled down the stairs. Dumbledore and McGonagall headed up another staircase.  
  
Samantha dashed across the hall to Snape. "Finite Incantatum," she said and fell to her knees. Snape was panting and clutching at his chest. "You might have internal bleeding," she said.  
  
"Don't," he warned. "You can't help," he moaned in pain. His breath was ragid.  
  
"Let me help," she pleaded. She took out her wand. "Guarire," she said softly. A light red band came from her wand and spread over his chest. He suddenly took a deep breath and felt the warmth spread through his body.  
  
He blinked at her and shook his head, "Not even Pomfrey can do that," he said, astonished.  
  
"I am a charms mistress," she reminded him. "Come on, they're looking for Harry."  
  
Snape stood and held out his hand to her. As she stood and they moved to the stairs, Lucius Malfoy appeared. He was dragging Hermione by the left arm. "So, I get two mudbloods for the price of one," he snarled.  
  
Snape stepped in front of Samantha. "Let her go, Lucius."  
  
"Oh, I think not. If I can't have Potter this evening, I'll take what he can't live without," he shouted. "And I'll take her sister too!"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry stood at the top of a staircase, wand in hand.  
  
"Harry, no!" Hermione shouted, struggling with Lucius.  
  
Suddenly, the hall filled again. There were fewer Death Eaters, but all the professors still stood. Dumbledore was yet to return. Harry came down the stairs with Sirius close behind. "Harry, don't," he whispered.  
  
"I can't let him take Hermione," he told his godfather. "It's me he wants," Harry said.  
  
"Smart boy," Lucius said. He threw Hermione to the floor at Snape's feet. Snape picked her up and pushed her behind him. Samantha hugged her sister and they both backed away. Harry approached Lucius. "Very wise decision, Mr. Potter. You are brave. Dead, but brave."  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered. He turned to her and he saw a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"I shall enjoy killing you, Potter!" Malfoy said, raising his wand. Dumbledore entered the hall at that moment, distracting Malfoy.  
  
Sirius and Remus made their moves, running for Harry while Snape and Dumbledore ran for Lucius. Hermione brandished her wand and broke free of Samantha's grip. "Hermione, look out!" She yelled.  
  
Lucius's eyes were furious. Remus threw the invisibility cloak over Harry and turned back to the Death Eaters. "Harry!" Hermione screamed because she didn't know where Harry had gone in all the confusion and shouting of various hexes and curses. Suddenly, two strong arms came around her waist and dragged her around a corner. A soft, silk-like cloth draped over her head.  
  
"Don't say anything," he hissed in her ear.  
  
"My sister," she moaned. They watched the action from under the cloak of invisibility.  
  
Samantha was struggling with a Death Eater until someone cursed him and the black cloaked figure fell to the ground. She looked up to thank the person, but came eye to eye with Lucius Malfoy. "I swore I would kill someone tonight. It might as well be a mudblood bitch!" He raised his wand.  
  
Samantha screamed for help and Sirius turned around to see Malfoy raise his wand. "Quatra dilatazione!" he shouted. A dark blue band shot out from his wand and enveloped Samantha.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy spat at her. But nothing happened. Lucius gaped at the woman before him. "What is this magic?" Samantha sat staring at him. Her body was glowing in a soft blue. She was not affected at all by the killing curse. Malfoy rounded on Sirius. "This is not over! You will die for this, Black!" He clapped his hands once, and he and the remaining Death Eaters disappeared.  
  
Hermione threw back the cloak and ran for her sister, but when she reached her, she reached nothing. "Samantha!" She gasped.  
  
Samantha stood and looked around, eyes wide. "What's happened?" She asked. Her voice echoed slightly as she spoke.  
  
Sirius approached her cautiously. The gown and robes gave her the appearance of a cloud and her hair glowed softly like a halo. To him she looked like an angel, but to the others she appeared ghost-like. "It's very old magic," Dumbledore said, as she approached them. "She will be all right," he assured them. "Sirius has sent her into the fourth dimension."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
End Part 6  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
My curses and spells are in Italian cuz I like it better! Scoprire = reveal... Guarire = heal... Quatra = fourth... and dilatazione = dimensioning (couldn't get a straight "dimension" translation!)  
  
Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger... deep down you know you love them! Please review... it's only a click away! Thanks! 


	7. Crossing Over

So, who likes a good cliffhanger??? When I'm writing them I like them! Here's part seven, it picks up right where part six left off. Thanks to everyone who reviewed... and thanks in advance to those who will review!!! Enjoy! Oh and this has passed the 40th page mark!! OMG It's my longest story to date... and still going strong!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Anything but Ordinary, Part 7  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.  
  
"I learned a lot in Azkaban," Sirius sighed. "None of it good. This spell is used to cast people from the third dimension. It's not a gift," he said.  
  
"I can't touch her," Hermione moaned. Tears were in her eyes.  
  
"And she cannot touch anyone or anything," Dumbledore said. "She can pass through doors and fire and not feel a thing, because she does not exist in our world right now."  
  
"How do we get her back?" Remus asked.  
  
"There is only one way," Snape said to them. "It's a very complicated potion that must be created, and then sent into the fourth dimension. She must drink it for her body to become part of this world again," he told him.  
  
"Are you telling us that her life is in your hands?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You didn't think this one out, did you Black? If you had I'm sure you would not have performed such magic," Snape sneered.  
  
Samantha had stayed silent through the discussion and explanations. "Enough," she said, her voice one again echoing. "I won't have this. Sirius, you have to trust him. I need him to get me out of here."  
  
Sirius turned to her glowing form. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't think of anything else to save you from Malfoy killing you." He reached for her, but grasped only air. He closed his eyes and dropped his head when he could not touch her. Shaking his head, Sirius turned and left the entrance hall, making his way to his quarters.  
  
"Listen to me, child," Dumbledore said. "None of this exists in the world you are in now. For you to even climb the stairs, you must concentrate extremely hard. Your body must believe that you can go up. It will be difficult, but I think you can figure it out," he said to her.  
  
"It will take at least ten days before I can have the potion ready," Snape said aloud.  
  
"I'll be all right," she said softly.  
  
"Very well, until that time, Professor Granger, various teachers shall be covering for your classes. I don't see it being very easy for you to be helping your students levitate feathers when you yourself cannot do it," Dumbledore said.  
  
"All right," she sighed. "I need to find Sirius," she said and turned to the stairs. Slowly, as if she were a child taking her first climb up the stairs, she made her way up the many staircases.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," McGonagall said to them, "please go inform the houses that everything is secure."  
  
"I'll go with them. I put some complicated charms on the portraits," Lupin offered. They made their way to the dormitories, Harry's arm around Hermione's waist while she leaned on his shoulder. McGonagall headed to the owlry to contact the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Do not judge Sirius on the events that transpired this evening, Severus," he requested.  
  
"He could have simply disarmed Malfoy. Instead, a professor is floating around like our resident poltergeist and could slip from our grasp at any moment," Snape pointed out.  
  
"He was only taking her best interests to heart," Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
"I'll be in the dungeons," Snape muttered.  
  
"Oh, dear," Albus sighed. "This could get interesting," he said, and headed back to bed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A slow tear slipped down Samantha's cheek. 'How has this happened?' She wondered to herself. After trying to "walk" up several dozen steps, Samantha began to realize that, like the ghosts that occupied the castle, it would be easier to simply float. She wandered down several hallways until she came upon Sirius's quarters. "Sirius?" She called out. She raised her hand to knock, but her hand passed through the portrait. Steeling herself, she raised up and floated through the painting.  
  
Sitting on a chair by the fire, Samantha found Sirius nursing a glass that was filled with amber colored liquid. She surveyed the room and found it to be in several stages of disarray. The other chair in the room was over turned, there were books thrown from the bookshelf, and there were several broken bowls, glasses, and vases in the room as well. "Sirius?" She said softly.  
  
He jumped out of his seat. "Get out," he growled.  
  
"I most certainly will not! You listen to me Sirius Black!" She yelled, her voice echoing eerily. "I will not have you sitting around here like a git for ten days feeling sorry for yourself. Yes, you did something you should not have, but I don't blame you! You saved my life!" She told him, floating closer to him.  
  
"I saved your life, but at what price? You exist now in another world. Don't you realize what's happened to you?" Sirius asked. He took a long swig of what she assumed to be brandy.  
  
"Yes, I'm trapped here for some time, but I'm going to get out. I'm going to come back. come back to you," she whispered.  
  
"Samantha," he whispered. He reached for her and let out a strangled moan when he remembered he could not touch her.  
  
"I trust Severus and I trust that he can get me out of here. He better, because you owe me a date Mr. Black," she said with a soft smile.  
  
Sirius gave her a half-smile. "I guess I could have picked worse timing to get you trapped in the fourth dimension," he laughed. "You look beautiful," he said.  
  
"Shame, shame, Sirius. I'm in my nightgown. I'm going to wander down the dungeons and check on Severus," she said.  
  
"Good night, Samantha," he called as she floated out of the portrait. She was only a few yards away when she heard the sound of breaking glass emanating from Sirius's quarters.  
  
She sighed looked at the staircases that lay before her. 'Your body must believe that it can go up,' she heard Dumbledore's words echoing. "Well, if I can go up, I can go down. But can I just, fall down?" She asked herself out loud. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and willed herself to imagine the bottom-most floor of the castle, where Snape's dungeons were. Suddenly she felt a rush of cold air and then it was gone. She opened her eyes and saw the dark hallways of the Hogwarts dungeons. She smiled to herself and floated down the corridor.  
  
Upon arriving in the potions classroom, Samantha looked around at her dark and gloomy surroundings. 'If only I had my wand,' she thought, 'and if only I could actually pick it up.' Severus Snape sat in the back corner of the room, hunched over a pile of parchment and surrounded by several delicate-looking vials and glass jars. "Professor?" She said quietly, to not scare him.  
  
He looked up with a scowl, but nodded when he recognized her. "I need to talk to you, Professor Granger," he said.  
  
Samantha floated across the room, and he watched her intently. "It's easier then trying to walk around," she told him as he watched her float about the room.  
  
"Peeves will be pleased to have a new playmate," he said.  
  
"How bad does it look?"  
  
"It will take me about ten days to prepare the potion. I might be to complete it in six. Then, I can cast a spell to send it to you. I must ask you some questions before I begin," he said. Samantha nodded for him to continue. "How do you feel?"  
  
Samantha thought about this for a moment, crossing her arms. "It's strange to say this, but I feel heavy," she said. Snape crinkled his nose at this. "It almost feels like the world is closing in around me."  
  
"It might have something to do with you trying so hard to remain in this world," Snape commented, jotting down some notes. "Are you cold?"  
  
"When I pass through solid objects, like a flight of stairs, I feel cold rushed of air. Other then that, I feel like I'm at a normal temperature."  
  
"What else do you feel?"  
  
"No much," she sighed. "It's very disconcerting not being able to touch anything or anybody," she told him.  
  
He nodded, watching her moving softly. She seemed to float up a foot or so, then close her eyes and concentrate on staying in one place. "I suggest getting some rest. I'm going to need you to come down here tomorrow. I'm sure there will be more for us to discuss."  
  
"Very well. Good night, Professor," she floated back toward the door as he hunched back over his notes. "Oh, and you can call me Samantha. I don't see the need for formalities." Snape looked up at her with a strange expression. He cocked his head to one side, contemplating her, then sighed and went back to his notes. Samantha laughed and left.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, and Remus made their way through to the four dormitory towers to unlock them and inform the students of what was going on. As expected, the Slytherins were the only unaffected group. Remus bid good night to Harry and Hermione, then proceeded to his quarters.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, the students were wide awake and roaming around when Harry and Hermione entered. They were bombarded with dozens of questions. "All right!" Hermione shouted. "Everyone one in bed! We've told you everything we can this evening, and Professor Dumblefore will be making an announcement to the student body in the morning," Hermione explained.  
  
Harry tugged on Ron's sleeve, silently telling him to stick around. As the crowd thinned and things quieted down, Hermione made her way to the couch and sunk down, her head in her hands. Harry made his way to her side when he saw her shoulders shaking with sobs. "What's really happened?" Ron asked, sitting on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Everything we told you guys about the Death Eaters is true," Hermione said, lifting her head from Harry's chest and turning to Ron. "But there is more."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy tried to kill Professor Granger," Harry supplied.  
  
"But at the last moment, Sirius cast a spell that sent her to the fourth dimension," Hermione said.  
  
"The what?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"From what little I know," Hermione explained, "it's a parallel dimension running along side ours. It's devoid of human life, or any life for that matter. She can only be seen in our dimension but cannot interact in it."  
  
"Professor Snape has to prepare a potion for her to drink. Apparently it takes ten days to brew," Harry said.  
  
"Will she survive?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Of course she will! How could you even think about that?" She said, her voice rising.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that you said there's nothing in this fourth dimension and if she can't interact in ours. how will she eat or drink?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with frantic eyes. He could only shrug. The three friends stared at each other, wondering how their professor would survive in a world that had nothing for her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Floating back up the stairs to the main floor of the castle, Samantha had her first encounter with the school poltergeist, Peeves. "Lookie what I gots here," he sang. "I heard you were hovering about, Professor Granger. Have you come to play with lil ole me?"  
  
"Sod off, Peeves," she said, floating by him without another glance.  
  
"Oooooh hooo hooo hoooo!" He laughed, doing a somersault in the air. "I like her!"  
  
Samantha passed through the portrait leading to her quarters and floated directly to her bedroom. "I can't even lie down!" She shouted, her voice echoing. She floated above the mattress then turned to lay parallel above it, just hovering. Her hair hung down through the pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.  
  
Samantha soon found herself to be extremely tired. She felt herself floating away to a deep slumber. As she began to doze off, she felt a huge weight on her chest, like she was being pushed down. Fighting fatigue, she struggled against the weight, trying to come back to consciousness. Upon opening her eyes, Samantha saw nothing.  
  
She flew up, but there was no up. She looked around and saw that there was no down as well. 'Help!' She screamed, but she had no voice. 'What's happened?' she thought to herself. She looked around and saw nothing but endless, blinding whiteness.  
  
She looked down and saw that she didn't appear ghost-like anymore. Taking a cautious step, she felt nothing below her, but she could move. 'Where am I?' she thought. Moving in no particular direction she journeyed through the white. Squinting, Samantha thought she could see something in the far off distance. Frantically waving her arms, Samantha began running. Or was she still floating?  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of running, Samantha was able to tell that the figure was a person. The person was sitting cross-legged, as if meditating. Moving faster, Samantha tried to scream, but there was no sound. Her voice did not exist in this place. The person had their back to her as she approached. When the gap between them was mere feet, the person spun around, and Samantha once again tried to scream. 'It can't be!' She screamed in her head.  
  
'Why not?' Another voice entered her head. She saw the man moving toward her, his face distorted, his body shriveled.  
  
She tried to remember what Dumbledore had told her. Believe it's there and it will be there. 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts.' she repeated it over and over in her mind. The man moved toward her. She closed her eyes and pictured the castle in her head.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was the castle. She was hovering a few inches from the ground in a sitting position. She looked around and realized that she was seeing the same image that she had been picturing in her head. She was back in the dungeons. "Severus!" She screamed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
What? You didn't think I'd actually give you more?? Oh the wheels in my evil head are spinning. Is that triangle taking form in your head?? Drop me a line pleeeeeease 


End file.
